merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Magic
using dark magic to bring the Afanc egg to life.]] Dark Magic is a form of magic often used by sorcerers with sinister motives or evil intentions. Though magic itself is basically neutral, its mortality is determined by how it is used and the motives of the sorcerer using it. However, it should be noted that there are some spells and applications of magic which can only be used to do evil or inflict harm upon other people. Applications Poppets * Mary Collins used a poppet to kill Lady Helen, incanting a spell while stabbing it three times through the heart (The Dragon's Call). * Morgana used a poppet as part of her plan to kill Arthur with a Phoenix Eye (The Eye of the Phoenix). * Merlin used a poppet to place a curse on Morgana that left her unable to use her magic (The Sword in the Stone). Necromancy * Nimueh used necromancy to raise Tristan de Bois from the dead as a Wraith (Excalibur). * Morgause used necromancy to summon Ygraine's spirit to the living world (The Sins of the Father). * Morgause used necromancy to awaken the Knights of Medhir (The Fires of Idirsholas). * Morgana used the Rowan Staff to summon an army of undead skeletons (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). * Morgana used a magical coin to raise Lancelot from the dead as a Shade (Lancelot du Lac) * Merlin used a pentacle to determine whether Lancelot was a Shade (Lancelot du Lac). * Arthur used the Horn of Cathbhadh to speak with his father in the Spirit World (The Death Song of Uther Pendragon). Possession * Spirits had the ability to possess people, sometimes killing them in the process (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, A Herald of the New Age). * Gaius was possessed by a Goblin in Goblin's Gold. * Princess Elena was possessed by a Sidhe when she was a baby (The Changeling). Rituals * The Cup ritual could be used to give someone immortality (The Coming of Arthur). * In the days of the Old Religion, High Priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice to release the Dorocha. This ritual was usually practiced when the veil between the worlds was thinnest: the stroke of midnight on Samhain's Eve (The Darkest Hour). * The Teine Diaga was a ritual where the High Priestesses would use the mandrake root to bring unimaginable terror to their victim. When it was over, their will was no longer their own; they were slaves of the High Priestess for all eternity (The Dark Tower). Torture and Death * A sorceress cursed Freya to kill forevermore. As a result, she was forced to transform into a Bastet every night at midnight and subject to an uncontrollable desire to kill (The Lady of the Lake). * Morgause and Morgana used an enchanted mandrake root to traumatize Uther with hallucinations (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). * Morgana placed an enchantment on a pendant that bound it to the lefthand path. As a result, the pendant was capable of counteracting all healing magic (The Wicked Day). * The Catha were masters at using magic to torture. They were especially skilled at a form of mental torture known only to their initiates (The Secret Sharer). * The Ragaid was a dark spell that caused excess skin to grow across a victim's face until they suffocated. It was considered to be the ultimate warning from a High Priestess to her enemies (The Kindness of Strangers). Creature Control * Nimueh used dark magic to create an Afanc, which she used to contaminate Camelot's water supply (The Mark of Nimueh). * Edwin Muirden used Elanthia Beetles in an attempt on Uther's life. The beetles could be enchanted to enter the brain and feed on it until they'd devoured the person's very soul (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). * In the days of the Old Religion, High Priestesses would use Fomorrohs to enslave the minds of their enemies. A Fomorroh could be neutralized and even removed from a victim, but would keep growing back until the mother beast was destroyed (A Servant of Two Masters). * Morgana often used Nathairs to torture her prisoners. The serpent's bite was said to cause pain beyond imagining (The Sword in the Stone, The Kindness of Strangers, The Diamond of the Day). * Morgana conjured magical and poisonous snakes to implant horrible visions in the minds of those who were bitten (The Dark Tower). * The Gean Canach was fearsome to those who had magic. It was forged by the tears of the Earth Mother Nemaine and was able to devour the magic of others, draining them of their power (The Diamond of the Day). Gallery merlin101_0654.jpg|Mary Collins uses a poppet to kill Lady Helen.|link=Poppet merlin103_0019.jpg|Nimueh brings an Afanc to life.|link=Afanc merlin103_0117.jpg|The Afanc poisons Camelot's water supply.|link=Plague in Camelot File:MorganaBug.jpg|The Beetle crawls towards Morgana's ear.|link=Elanthia Beetle File:Elanthia3.jpg|Edwin removes the Beetle from Morgana's ear.|link=Elanthia Beetle merlin109_0035.jpg|The High Priestess performs necromancy.|link=Necromancy File:Merlin201_1192.jpg|Cedric is possessed by Cornelius Sigan.|link=Possession merlin208_1416.jpg|Morgause awakens Ygraine's spirit.|link=Necromancy merlin301_1211.jpg|Morguase and Morgana use a mandrake root to make Uther lose his mind.|link=Mandrake root merlin302_2104.jpg|The Rowan Staff's powers gives life to the dead of Camelot.|link=Necromancy merlin308_0728.jpg|Morgana binds Arthur's likeness to the Phoenix Eye.|link=Pheonix Eye File:Merlin312_1586cup.jpg|Morgause binds Cenred's army to the Cup of Life.|link=Cup ritual 182.jpg|Morgana performs a blood sacrifice to tear the Veil between the worlds.|link=Blood sacrifice Merlin527.jpg|Morgana unleashes the Dorocha. 393-Evangeline.jpg|Morgana uses her dark magic to bind the pendant to the left-hand path.|link=Morgana's enchanted pendant Fomorroh live s04e06.png|The Fomorroh, a creature that comes from the Underworld, conjured by dark magic.|link=Fomorroh 163-Evangeline.jpg|Morgana animates with her dark powers the medallion that represents the Fomorroh.|link=Animation spell File:Alator_Gaius_fire_s04e07.png|Alator uses a special technique to torture Gaius.|link=Mental Torture 54-Evangeline.jpg|The coin used by Morgana to raise a shade.|link=Morgana's magical coin 303-Evangeline.jpg|Merlin's pentacle to perform necromancy.|link=Pentacle for necromancy nathair.png|Morgana enchants the Nathair serpent to torture Elyan. File:1128-ForCamelot.jpg|Dragoon enchants a poppet to take away Morgana's magic.|link=Poppet 35-Locksley.jpg|Dark magic coursing through Leon's and Percival's veins.|link=Animal control spells 161-Locksley.jpg|Gwen while being brainwashed by mandrake roots in the ritual of the Teine Diaga. Dead body.PNG|The Ragaid. Merlin512-000575.jpg|The Gean Canach, a creature of the Old Religion. Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Old Religion Category:Series 1 Spells Category:Series 2 Spells Category:Series 3 Spells Category:Series 4 Spells Category:Types of Magic Category:Dark magic Category:Spirits